Re United
by Mistergalaxy
Summary: Sonic gets trapped on Blaze's time and after some time with her he falls for her and she falls for him but Silver is jealous and joins Nega to separate Sonic and Blaze and erase the blue vermin once and for all! SonicXBlaze
1. The Sol Project

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any related characters or brands

Chapter 1:The Sol Project

Blaze went flying through the air. Eggman Nega had built his strongest weapon ever: The Chameleoron. A seven foot tall chameleon-like robot with seven arms and laser-eyes.

Blaze was on the floor now with blood streaming from her arm. The Chameleoron was aproaching her at a great speed. Blaze tried to throw a fireball at th giant robot but she was too weak to generate fire.

She had to think quickly. She could be dead meat in any second now. She saw the Chameleoron get to where she was and lift a foot and after that all went blank.

Blaze woke up in a tube with strange colorful liquid around her and with a mask giving her oxygen and disabling her from speech. She looked around to try to identify her location but she just saw buttons, a door, machinery and a big giant screen with a writing in big bold letters: Project Sol. Blaze was shocked. She had been captured! The Sol Emeralds could have been captured!

Blaze kept seeing the screen with doubts but the silence in her mind was suddenly interrupted by a strange sound... the sound of a close opening...

Blaze turned around to the door to see Eggman Nega.

"Oh, I see you have finally awakened dear Blaze. You may ask where you are and what is that liquid around you" said the fat villain approaching the tube holding Blaze. "Well dear, you are inside the Chameleoron, my latest invention." said Eggman Nega proudly "and that liquid aruond you is nothing more than the precious Sol Emeralds"

The last sentence struck Blaze. The liquid was the Sol emeralds?! How could that be?

"Well Blaze, after I defeated you I got possesion of the Sol emeralds easily and got them melted so they could become liquid... yeah that sounds akward but thats what I did and then I named the liquid Sol liquid and poured it into the container you are held in. This was done so you could activate your hidden power you used againts me when w were on "the other world" said Eggman while knocking his knuckles against the tube "Why I want to use your power is the next question, the reason is simple. By activating your power not only can I do masive destruction but I can also merge our dimension with Eggman's and Sonic's dimension. By doing this I will create a whole new dimension which my counterpart and I will rule over"

Blaze looked at Nega with hate in her eyes while trying to move but something did not let her move her legs or arms.

"Hahaha" said Nega while seeing Blaze's useless efforts "That is an effect of the Sol Liquid. You may see it has good and bad effects, the bad one is that you can't move while on it and the good is that it heals all your wounds"

Blaze looked at her arm which was injured on the fight with the Chameleoron which was at the moment intact.

"Well I forgot something" said Nega while letting out a little giggle "When the effect of the Sol Liquid is complete it will take all power from you as this will go inside the liquid"

'What?!' thought Blaze trying to scream 'I don't want to lose all my powers!'

"Well 10 seconds to initiate the dimension merging" said Nega stepping out of the room

A great earthquake was felt and Blaze slowly went losing conscience. The tube broke and the liquid separated in 7 groups and reformed to make the Sol emeralds solid again.

"Whats goin on?" yelled Nega jumpin around his seat in the control room of the Chameleoron "The dimensions should cross already!... robot #2... show me the confinment room!"

"Roger Roger!"

A screen on the control room showed Blaze and the Sol emeralds.

"What? So thats the problem... the sol liquid was unstable... well atleast a little vortex should have appeared... Robot #2 search for a dimensional vortex!"

"Roger Roger!... Ancient temple entrance!"

"Ok then we must get ther before the gate closes!... Gar!"

First Chapter. review


	2. Remeeting is such nice

Disclaimer: Im not Sega's gay owner.

Chapter 2: Remeeting is such nice when ur both friends

Sonic was walkin with Cream just after he was safed from Amy thnx to Tails.

"Hey Cream. I know ur sad about losin Blaze so I brought u this" said Sonic handin Cream a pendant with purple and cream jewels which matched Blaze's and Cream's colours together

"Wow thnx Sonic but that wasnt necesary" said the little bunny puttin on the pendant

"No worries. I just thought it was the correct thin. I just used some of my money I got from saving Station Square from Perfect Chaos"

Just then a small vortex opened in front of Sonic. The vortex was of a green colour and Sonic could see images on it, a temple and a great chameleon robot headin for it. Sonic recognized the robot's colour design. It was no other than Nega's!

"Cream! See that robot?" Cream nodded "Its Nega's robot! It means this leads to Blaze's dimension! Wait for me! I'll destroy that robot so u can enter safely and see Blaze again!"

"That sounds like a plan!"

Sonic turned into a ball and jumped into the vortex but by doing this the vortex closed behind him. Sonic didnt notice this and launched itself against the Chameleoron.

---Meanwhile---

"Sir" said Robot #1 to Nega "Accordin to analysis vortex is now closed and an object is coming to us at a speed of 40 km per hour"

"What?! The last time I saw that speed was when... Sonic!!"

"Who is this Sonic Sir?" asked robot #2

"Its an life form from the other dimension"

"U mean 200 years in the past?" corrected robot #1

"Yeah that"

Sonic meanwhile was headin for Chameleoron's head. When he got ther he passed thru it damagin the control room and killin Robot #1.

"No! Robot #1! Robot #2! Evacuate before u suffer the same fate as ur twin brother!"

"Roger Roger!"

Robot #2 ran out of the control room followed by Nega just in time as after they left the Chameleoron's head exploded. Sonic saw the path on the neck and went thru it followin Nega and #2.

"U can run but never faster than me Nega" shouted Sonic so hard even Nega 4m away heard it

"Ur such a fool. If u kill me I'll never tell u wher Blaze is!" Nega yelled back

"U've got Blaze? U've gone 2 far this time Nega!"

"Haha! As I said... yelled before If u kill me you'll never know wher she is!"

Suddenly a blue lightning past thru Nega and deleted #2 of existence.

"Ok Nega... tell me wher is Blaze before I rip u apart organ by organ"

"Down the path, 4th door to the right!"

"Great, thats what I like. When u ar cooperative"

Sonic ran down the path stoppin at each door. Experiment room? No. Robot Reparation room?. No. Video Game room?! No! Confinement room? Yes!

Sonic rushed inside to find Blaze unconsious on the ground and the seven Sol emeralds splitted all over the room. Sonic grabbed Blaze and placed her over his shoulder. He later ran to the door to find it locked.

"Hey! Whats goin on? Nega!"

"Haha! For being the fastest being alive ur really slow-minded!" shouted Nega from the other side of the door. "Oh and say hello to Satan for me!"

"What? What does that mean?" asked Sonic

--Self Destruct System Initiated--

'Damn! I can't knock this door down! I've had to turn into a ball to do so and that would revolve Blaze's organs! I'll have to... to... use the controls to open the door!'

Sonic rushed to the controls at the side of the door. They worked with a secret code.

'OK... think, it will be as complicated as Eggman... um... E-G-G-M-A-N: Eggman'

-Entrance granted-

"Yahoo!"

-30 minutes later-

"Huh? Wher am I?... Sonic?!"

"The one and only! Good u waked up!"

"What? Uve been watchin over me all this time?"

"Yeah. Even rescued u from this giant machin"

"U saved me from the Chameleoron?"

"Yeah. It was piece of cake"

"Wait... wher did u came from?"

"A portal opened and I came to see u"

"Really? U travelled dimensions to see me?" Blaze let out a little blush

"What?" said Sonic noticin Blaze's blush "No, not in that way. Cream was supposed to come too but the vortex closed after I passed thru it"

"Oh" said Blaze saddened

After their last encounter Blaze didnt know why she wanted to stay the nearest as possible as she could with Sonic. Before they parted ways she had felt so cormftable when she was at his side. He was more than a friend for her. She tried to stand up but she was too weak to even move her head.

"Hey Blaze, no worries! I'll take u wher u want to go. Ur in a really bad state. Nega must hav used ur power to open the portal"

"My power!" yelled Blaze "My fire power! I dont hav it anymore!"

"What? What ar u talkin about?"

"The tube I was in sucked all my power to create a vortex"

"What? That Nega! I'll get him for this!"

"Haha! U fool! Even I dont know wher his hideout is" said Blaze gigglin

"Hav u checked in the moon?"

"What?"

"In my era Eggman's headquarters ar in the moon... or altleast thats the last one I destroyed..."

"Well I cant go to the moon now in my state"

"Right. Ive gotta take u to ur home"

"Palace"

"Palace?"

"Im a princess. Didnt knew it?"

"Nah... But u should hav a bodyguard or somethin like that... right?"

"Nah. I can... I could protect myself alone"

"Well anyway, wher is ur palace?"

"Just South of here"

"Could u use Right, Left, Up and Down? I dont hav a compass"

"Right"

"Ok then" Sonic placed Blaze on his shoulder and began runnin at a normal speed so Blaze wouldnt fall

"So Sonic... hows ben everythin over ther?"

"Pretty much the same. Cream is missin u. Amy is botherin me. Tails is inventing gadjets and Knuckles... well Knuckles has gone pretty misterious lately"

---With Knuckles---

Knux:"Ok so u 2 will guard my emerald"

Vector:"Why? Wher ar u goin?"

Knux:"Look! The Bat-Signal! Thats my call! Gotta go!

Espio:"Why does he always do that?"

-Back with Sonic-

"Yeah, pretty weird... so how ar u doin Blaze?"

"Well sinc u and Cream taught me about friends I made a new friend here"

"Really? Hows it called?"

"Silver... the hedgehog"

"Oh. Hey so why didnt u told us u wer a princess?"

"Well I thought u would turn strange"

"Why is that?"

"Well here people often bother me becoz they say I live in the goodest live of all"

"But thats not true. U fight Nega all the time. U hav one of the hardest life of all!"

"Yeah well Silver does most of that work"

"Yeah but u still battle Nega. U ar a hero"

"Thnx Sonic. U always help me"

"Well thats a hero's job"

"No really thnx Sonic. We ar aproachin the palace"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 2. Please Review


	3. Sonic's Bedtime Stories

Thnx gama56 for my first and only review until now. It really cheered me up. Alot. I mean it

Chapter 3: Sonic's Bedtime stories

Blaze's palace...

"Again please tell us. Why should we let you in?" yelled the royal guard to the blue rat

"Because I saved your fuckin princess!" yelled the angry rat now turned red of anger

"How do we know your not a Nega spy?" questioned the guard

Sonic had just arrived at the palace and was not "gratefully" welcomed. Blaze was taken away from him by this black pig which let him outside with the strictest guard of all. A schnauzer dog with silver armor with spikes.

"Let Me In!!" yelled back Sonic "Im a friend of Blaze!"

"Well lets see that!" barked the angry dog "Follow me!"

A magical chain appeared in Sonic's wrists. These were tied to the schnauzer's belt making it impossible for Sonic to escape.

"How do u do that?"

"200 years of evolution"

The dog pulled Sonic through the entrance of the palace until they got to a giant door with strange carvings. Suddenly the door became transparent and two guards similar to the schnauzer were seen on the other side. The guards turned over to see the grey dog and Sonic and opened the door.

"Hi Jeremy" a guard that looked like a dolphin with tiger stripes said to the schnauzer

"Hi Bob" replied the dog

The dog started walking through a giant corridor with carvings at the sides. Some carvings showed cats, rabbits, hedgehogs but the most common one was an alligator. This reminded Sonic of Team Chaotix. Suddenly the dog stopped at a door made with gold and diamonds.

"Here is where the princess resides" barked the dog "We will find out if you are telling the truth"

"Yeah you will get impressed when Blaze even asks me to stay in the palace with her"

The dog let out a hatefull sniff and opened the door revealing the best room Sonic had seen in his life. A gigantic closet, an enormous tv set with DVD and home theater and a King size bed with... Blaze lying on it!

"Blaze!" said Sonic jumping at her side but held back by the chain on his wrists.

"Stay back... rat!"

"Im a hedgehog. Blaze... are you OK?"

"Shut up! The princess needs sleep!"

"Yeah? Well I know a good bed-time story which can put her to sleep right away!"

"Shut up you stupid, gay hobo!"

"Shut up Jeremy!" shouted Blaze from her bed

"What? Princess you must not speak!"

"Shut up Jeremy! Let Sonic free. He is my friend"

"Yeah take that Jeremy!" said Sonic turning around and slapping his butt

"Grr"

Jeremy waved a finger and the chains Sonic had on dissapeared. Just after this happened Sonic rushed at Blaze's side and putted a hand on Blaze's fore head.

"You can leave Jeremy" said Blaze

Jeremy growled a little bit and left the room angrily. Blaze smiled at Sonic who smiled back.

"Well Sonic. I must say Im really sorry u wer left with Jeremy. Hes really stubborn"

"Yeah I found that out on the first second" replied Sonic happily "But well now Im here so theres no problem"

"So Sonic, u said u had some bedtime stories. Im not in mood to sleep but I would enjoy hearin a good story from my best friend"

"Well... OK then... its called a Thousand Chaotix Nights. U see In my dimension theres this stupid team of losers called team Chaotix so I just hear their stories and retell them. The stories are the best. Believe me"

"OK then. Start with the first one. They sound fun"

"OK then... One day the Chaotix were walkin on a forest on a mission when...

"My Spider-sense is tingling! Enemies ahead" yelled Espio

"Uh?" asked the little bee now drunk

Suddenly a purple giant ape with six legs appeared and smashed the Chaotix! Yeah but really the Chaotix were Naruto shadow clones! Haha! And really the ape was Godzilla! So he ate Charmy and pooped it back! But really Godzilla was Barney! What a spin!

"What a spin!" yelled Vector

"Jadabadoo!" yelled Charmy while spinning on Godzilla poo. 

Then Barney started attacking Espio who dodged everything until bumbing with Hulk Hogan! So Hulk Hogan smashed Espio into little pieces but Espio turned into a snail before dying so he fled at super-high speed (snail speed)! But then appeared Dr.Eggman dressed as Doctor Octopus! Because the last movie he saw was Spider-Man 2 cough cough total loser so he used one of his arms to grab Vector and kill him but Super-Man resurrected him!

"Wait wait wait" interrupted Blaze "Am I supposed to believe this?"

"Well if you dont like it I can tell u the one about the Borat DVD special eddition"

"No! I want facts!"

"But facts ar no fun! Theyre really boring!"

"Well I find them fun" said Blaze forming a big smile on her face

"Ok then. Just for ur majesty I will tell u a real story" said Sonic hapilly "Well OK then, once upon a time..."

There was the most beatiful girl of all times. Her name was Snow... um... Blaze. Blaze blushed. But the evil queen hated Snow Blaze. She hated how she was more beautiful than her. Her name was... Queen... Amy. One day Queen Amy got tired of Snow Blaze and ordered a royal knight named Tails to kill her but Tails felt the girl was so beautiful he could not kill her so instead she left her abandoned in the middle of the forest.

"So uh. How is this based on real life?"

"Amy is evil, Tails is compacious and u are pretty"

Blaze blushed even more.

"Well... so... what happened next?" said Blaze still focused on the fact Sonic had told her she was pretty without any difficulties, this may mean he did not feel the same as she did, maybe he just felt she was pretty

Well Snow Blaze found a house with loads of stuff. She thought it was a good place to stay so she started an oven and cooked her food but just when it was ready there was a knock on the door. Outside ther wer 4 little dwarves. Their names were: Knuckles the grumpy, Rouge the sneaky, Cream the happy and Shadow the shy. Suddenly they rounded Snow Blaze and questioned her.

"Who ar u?" asked Cream

"What ar u?" asked Rouge

"And why the heck ar u purple?" asked Knuckles

Snow Blaze stared at them with intrigue. These creatures wer 2 times smaller than Snow Blaze but wer really similar in appearence.

"All answers must be replied" said Shadow

Snow Blaze took some to gather the data just given to her and after some other time she replied slowly.

"My name is Snow Blaze. I am a person from a little happy village ruled by an Evul queen and why am I purple? Why the heck ar u red?!"

"Wait" interrupted Blaze "Evil is spelled with i not u

"Same thing" replied Sonic grumpily

Ok then. Snow Blaze decided she would stay with the 7 dwarves becoz they seemed kind. Except Knuckles. But the queen found out about this so she disguised as an evil (WITH I!) old lady named Julieta de Santa Barbara. One day while the 4 dwarves went to work at their chocolate mine Julieta de Santa Barbara went to the house in which Snow Blaze resided.

Knock Knock

"Who is there?" asked Snow Blaze

"Im a little lady who wants to seel u some cocai... I mean... um... pears" said Julieta de Santa Barbara

"Oh wait a moment" yelled Snow Blaze from inside the house

Snow Blaze opened the door.

"Oh hi kind lady, how much is a pear?"

"Its just 1 zeni"

"Oh thats great" said the happy girl reachin for her pocket and gettin out the zeni

The lady handed Snow Blaze a pear and when the girl ate the pearl she fell to the floor unconsious. Just then the lady left and after that arrived the 4 dwarves.

"Shit!" cried Knuckles "They killed Snow Blaze!"

"Idiot, shes not dead. She is just asleep!" replied Rouge

"On the front door!? I love u Rouge but sometimes ur really stupid"

"Calm down guys" said Shadow "She still has heartbeat"

"Now who is stupid? Eh?"

But just then by some reason the hottest male alive past by. His name was Sonic. When Rouge, Cream and Shadow saw him they melted.

"Wait. Does this mean Shadow **IS** gay?" asked Knuckles

Sonic happened to have heard of Snow Blaze so he killed the evil queen and went looking for Snow Blaze. When he saw Snow Blaze he was filled with joy. He had found her. Then he went to her side and KOed Knuckles. He then analysed Snow Blaze with no reason at all since he knew there was a pear stuck on her throat. So he started doing some things he learned on a TV show and saved Snow Blaze. And they all lived happily ever after.

"That was not a good story Sonic" said Blaze

"What? It was a good story!"

"Ive read the real story. There wer 7 dwarves. The dwarves kill the queen. The pear was an apple and the prince saves Snow White with a ki..." Blaze blushed madly

"Well yeah but In first place, I didnt came up with 7 names. I wanted to kill the queen. The pear is cooler and well... about the kiss. I guess neither of us want that to happen"

Blaze was saddened. She didnt know what was the feeling she was passin thru but when Sonic denied wantin to kiss with her even in a made-up story made her sad. She wanted Sonic to feel the same as her.

'Whats goin on with her?' thought Sonic 'Why is she so sad?... unless... nah. Thats a stupid idea... but... that was an obvious sign. If she shows another sign I will find out if my idea is wrong or right"

"Well Sonic. How about we hear my story?" siad Blaze regainin her usual happines

"Thats fine for me" said Sonic 'Any sign wil be noticed...'

"Ok then... once upon a time..."

There was a beatiful girl. She was the hottest girl ever on existence. Her name was Blaze. Everyone wanted her. The boys everywhere wished for her but she would always reject them. Not becuase of being evil but because her dad had prohibited her to marry. One day her dad went on a trip so he asked his 3 daughters to tell them what they wanted. The eldest of the 3 asked for jewelry, the middle one asked for a PSP and Blaze asked for a rose.

When the father was coming back from his trip he had forgotten the rose for Blaze so on his way home he picked a rose from a private garden but when he did a horrible beast appeared. His name was Sonic and he...

"Hmmm..." Sonic had fallen asleep

"Well I cant argue with him fallin asleep. He fought Nega and argued with Jeremy"

Blaze stood up and carried Sonic's body to her bed. He looked so calm in that state. No arguements about Borat DVDs or about Spider-Man or about the Bat-Signal. Blaze smiled amd went out of the room into the corridor...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the chapter. Not really good but I had to make it a little short. Well please Review or u wont get the Borat DVD!


End file.
